


Here, Where We Are

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Elrond muses on the idea of Elves being 'for the world'
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth





	Here, Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SWG August challenge Utopia/Dystopia, for the prompt: "We have to build the Republic of Heaven where we are, because for us there is no elsewhere."- Philip Pullman, The Amber Spyglass
> 
> Posted [here on SWG.](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4507)

We are for the world, not for wherever it is that Men go when their lives are done. Here, in this world, the globe or the plane and the liminal space between that connects them. It is here that we must build, bide, grow, love, endure and start anew betimes. 

Gil Galad builds and thrives in Lindon, I here in Imladris, Celebrimbor in Eregion, hard by the Dwarves, who are as much of this world as we, so far as might be determined, as they do not speak of their beliefs and sacred knowledge to those not counted as Khazad. 

Galadriel, with Celeborn and many who once were of Doriath have settled and build (or perhaps one could say grow, for the great trees are their medium whereon their architecture flourishes) East and South, and fair indeed is that domain. The golden Lady of the Eldar (of the Noldor indeed, once of an age with the White Lady of that people) does not countenance the title Queen, any more than Lord Elrond will have aught to do with prince or king -- Gil Galad is King, no other -- with a realm and people and a drive to establish love and joy. 

This, here, now, is where we build, where we strive to set this battered land in better, brighter, harmonious frame, to live with out neighbors -- elf, man, ent, tree, horse and hound and hare and wolf alike in peace and concord. And however long it lasts -- for this is Arda Marred, and nothing, even in the Blessed Realm under the hand of the Valar, will last entire, unstained, unspoiled, untouched by the violence of creation, and the malice of the marring, we will stand tall, rejoice, raise children, teach apprentices and students, and above all sing and laugh and love.


End file.
